Who Would've Thought
by abbingtonmorstan
Summary: Who would've thought that the one person who could make me feel love again was one Teresa Lisbon? I certainly didn't. And I don't think she did either. Jisbon.


Some beautiful fluffy Jisbon goodness, because we all need it in our lives!

Just so you know, if you hadn't already realised, everything I write about will be all about my favourite pairings! But I don't think I needed to tell you that...

As Patrick Jane once said,_ "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're translucent, my dear."_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Mentalist or anything affiliated with it. Full credit goes to Bruno Heller. Genius.  
>Neither do I own any of the songs written by the BRILLIANT lyrics writers.<em>

* * *

><p><em>You make me happy whether you know it or not<br>__We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
><em>_I am so happy knowing you are the one  
><em>_That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days  
><em>_Through all of my days_

_You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly__  
><em>_I can't deny that when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye__  
><em>_I wanna try to be the person you want__  
><em>_The person you need, it's hard to conceive__  
><em>_That somebody like you could be with someone like me_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine__  
><em>_The grass is greener on the other side__  
><em>_The more I think, the more I wish__  
><em>_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_You're looking so fresh, it's catching my eye__  
><em>_Why oh, why did I not see this before__  
><em>_The girl I adore was right in front of me__  
><em>_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye__  
><em>_And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine__  
><em>_The grass is greener on the other side__  
><em>_The more I think, the more I wish__  
><em>_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_On the good, the bad, the ugly__  
><em>_The smiles, the laughs, the funny__  
><em>_Or all the things we put each other through__  
><em>_It's for you, for you, for you_

* * *

><p>Who would have thought, that the one person who could take all my pain away, who could make me feel human again was right in front of me, almost from the beginning.<br>Who would have thought, that the one person who could save me from myself would be the one that I least expected?  
>Who would have thought that the one person who could make me feel love again was one Teresa Lisbon? I certainly didn't. And I don't think she did either.<p>

The signs were there from the beginning but I didn't know what I was feeling. After being with only one woman for the first half of my miserable life, I was inexperienced, what I felt was confusing and unfamiliar.  
>Now that I know the truth, I wish more than anything that I had realised it a long time ago, maybe then my quest for revenge would be halted, merely for the fact that I had someone in my life to correct me from my wrongs and steer me in the right direction.<p>

That will always be my biggest regret, knowing that I could have had what was right for me and for my dear Lisbon all that time ago, when I really felt alone in the world, when all I had lived for was knowing that Red John was still out there, destroying my way of being, stopping me from living the life I deserved; which I never knew existed until recently. I always thought that my 'need' for violent, murderous revenge was all that my life would be about. I never thought that a woman so beautiful, so unique, so feisty, so raw, and (if I dare say it) and as damn sexy as Miss Teresa Lisbon would ever hold such a significant place in the screwed up life that is mine; and in all honesty, unknowingly stealing a rather large chunk of my heart in the process. That woman truly ruined things for me in the sense that she turned my world upside down; or more truthfully, the right way up. Most of the time I look up and thank the universe for the blessing that my lovely, beautiful, vivacious, adorable, dynamite, pocket rocket, cute as a button Lisbon has been. Never would I have thought that I deserved all the love and affection that she has shown me. I can't even begin to contemplate what she sees in me, who would want pathetic, cold-hearted moron Patrick Jane? The love I try to show her never measures up to what I really feel, every single day of my existence I struggle with my strongest desires, my 'need' to want to kiss her senseless, to touch every contour of her being, to just be close to her; to the point where I am in so much strife, that my heart might break at the slightest tug, the smallest pull. And why won't I give myself that small moment of happiness? I am afraid. Afraid of the past, afraid of the future, afraid of right now, but most of all, I am afraid of what I might do to her. I do not want to disappoint her. I do not want to let her down. I will not allow her to suffer in any shape or form; I could not live with myself. And yes, she's told me she loves me back, because yes, I do love her, more than anything, but knowing there's even the slightest possibility of hurting her, I will not do what I want, she means too much to me; sacrificing my deepest desire is more than a fair price for the woman I love.

But if I let slip just one time, there will be no turning back, if I let in just one caress, I won't be able to stop. And no matter how hard I try, there will come a day when my heart will win the battle against my stubborn mind, and the already broken barrier will shatter into a million pieces, never to repair itself again. Once I press my lips against hers, even for only a moment, I know my life will be over. Everything else will be forgotten, I will be lost in everything Lisbon, her emerald green eyes, her creamy white skin and her soft touch, my heart will cease to beat for anyone but her, my mind will only have memories of our times together; as lovers, as partners, or whatever our dysfunctional relationship maybe called, She will be all I live for, practically all I think about, everything I do will be for her. I will try to give her everything she wants, everything she needs. I would even go to Mars and back, no matter how cliché that sounds, just to make her happy. And why? She's worth it. My life, even now, is no longer meaningless, a woman named Teresa Lisbon made sure of that.

I wonder if she would even consider wearing my ring on her finger, if she would make little Jane's and little Lisbon's with me, if she would even share my bed. If her confession of love is all that I hoped for, then most likely, but am I ready for such a large step? Am I able to commit to the woman I love dearly and with all my heart? In the end will it be enough; will her love and my love hold us together through the hardships we're sure to face? I sincerely hope so.

The way I feel about her is unimaginable, more than a nice cup of tea and a good long nap; she is my bright, shining light in a world filled with darkness. She is the Scully to my Mulder, the Benson to my Stabler, the Meredith to my Derek, my everything and more. My love for her will never break; no serial killer can ever change that. I am forever hers, and if I'm truly lucky, 'til death do us part.

In the past, my feelings for her have been ridden with guilt, I felt a sense of betrayal towards my wife, the one I always thought would be my only. That all changed when I realised that I have enough room in my heart for them both, whether they be living or dead. Angela is my past; Teresa is (hopefully) my future. I do not love either woman more than the other, rather in contrasting ways.  
>I loved Angela for her long blonde silky hair, for her feminine curves, for her tall slender build. I loved her for the way she knew me like no one else did, and the way she loved our daughter with everything that she had and more. I loved her for every single bit of her, even the bad things.<br>I love Lisbon for being opposite to what I had ever known in a woman, which in my case was Angela. I love her for her long, soft brunette hair, for her stunning, hypnotising, emerald green eyes, her petite frame, the way her rare occurring, but truly beautiful smile is the most raw, honest thing in the entire world. I love how strong she is. I love how she makes me see everything in a different way, the way she shows me the difference between what is good and what is evil. I love (and I hate) how she has the uncanny ability to do everything to protect those closest to her, even if it means risking her own life, her own job, anything to keep her loved ones safe. I love her no-nonsense attitude, how she won't take any crap from me, no matter the cost. I love everything she is, everything she's been, good or bad. But most of all, I love her for being Lisbon, my Lisbon.

I was in love with a woman named Angela Ruskin Jane, who loved me for who I was and nothing more, and gave me all she was capable of giving. I will never ever forget her; she will always hold a special place in my heart.  
>I am in love with a woman named Teresa Lisbon, who loves me for who I am despite our differences, she gives me more than I ever knew was possible. I love her in every sense of the word; she is my present and my future.<p>

When it is my turn to die, I will go happily and peacefully, knowing that I had the privilege to share my life with the two most wonderful women in the whole world. I never knew I could get this lucky.

* * *

><p>Hello there lovelies!<br>This is my random collection of oneshots, where I come up with ideas and I can't seem to get them out of my head, so I write! And this is what I came up with!  
>Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!<p>

Plus:  
><em>I do not own Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Meredith Grey or Derek Shepherd. All credit goes to Chris Carter, Dick Wolf, Shonda Rhimes, ABC, NBC and FOX.<em>

Lyrics courtesy of _Never Shout Never's "Happy"_


End file.
